


Breakfast Surprise

by Lady_Robin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Robin/pseuds/Lady_Robin
Summary: It's a typical morning after a night on patrol. Dick wants to go to breakfast with Jason. It should be a good bonding experience, right?When is it ever just breakfast?





	Breakfast Surprise

After a very late night of patrol with the family, Dick decided to take Jason out for a bite to eat a local diner.

"They have the best chicken and waffles in town!" Dick exclaimed with enthusiasm to which he prayed Jason's empty stomach would be in the mood for.

"Alright, but you're paying."

"Already have the Bat Card (TM)." Dick proclaimed with a smirk and a wink.

And off they went. It was a short drive down the roads of early morning Gotham City. Traffic was manageable as the early workforce got to their designated locations. 20 minutes after they left the manor they were pulling into a parking spot right across the street from Mrs. B's, a family-friendly establishment that was indeed famous for their breakfast. One of the few spots left in Gotham that didn't lose the charm of times past. Where the people waiting you had time to learn your name while pouring you a fresh cup of coffee.

"Go grab yourselves a seat boys, I'll be there in a moment." An older woman's voice sang across the counter as Dick and Jason entered. They nodded in unison and started heading down the aisle of booths towards one in the back, Jason leading the way.

Jason was studying the place as they were walking along. "I don't think I've ever been-

Without warning, Jason person space was invaded by something unknown. A pair of firm hands around his head pulling him down and soft lips pressed against his own, kissing him. None of his previous training (even training specifically against Poison Ivy) prepared him for this exact moment. Before he had a chance to pull back and ask questions, the strange pair of lips parted and whispered

"Play along and I'll buy you breakfast."

Well, Jason thought there were worst ways of spending a morning after a long nights work, and Dick wasn't yelling or freaking out behind him, so he decided to play along. He slowly snaked his hands behind their back, not pulling the body forward, but holding on. He closed his eyes and started kissing the lips back. If there was a bit of tongue thrown in from one of the two, no one was complaining.

Suddenly a guy stood up from a nearby booth.

"I get it, Kinley, I'm gone.".

The guy walked by the new main attraction of Mrs. B's with a huff and knocked shoulders with a very shocked Dick. Frozen in place, all Dick could do was watch. After everything he's seen, he couldn't find the words to put together a sentence that would explain this random woman kissing Jason in the middle of a restaurant.

After a few more seconds Kinley pulled away from Jason's lips, but not out of his grip.

"So, ready for breakfast?" She asked giggling.

"I uh, I think so. Dick?" Jason turned around to see Dick's mouth open, surprisingly not saying a word. He looked back at Kinley.

"Let's sit down. I think he'll snap out of it in a second."

Kinley laughed and finally pulled away from Jason and sat down at the booth she was originally sitting in. Jason sat across from her after finally hitting Dick on the shoulder to get him to snap out of it. Dick then followed Jason into the booth.

The woman's who greeted Dick and Jason behind the counter was now at their booth

"Now Ms. Kinley, I know you weren't just macking on this young boy here in my restaurant," she said without any bite behind her voice.

"Why Mrs. Connie, I was just showing this young man my gratitude for being in the right place at the right time." Kinley playfully answered.

"Oh gratitude, I see. Well, let's make sure this "gratitude" stays outside of my restaurant next time, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am. And their breakfast is on me."

Mrs. Connie looked at the boys in Kinley's booth waiting for their orders. Jason spoke up.

"Two plates of your chicken and waffles and coffee for us."

"I'll bring another pot of coffee for you kids," she spoke as she wrote down their order and walked off.

The first one to speak after the mind-blowing display of affection was Dick after he found his voice again.

So Kinley? It's Kinley, right? Umm yeah....what happened before we walked in and decided to trade spit with my bro here?

Dick! Rude! But, yeah what happened? Some guy just took off right? Jason asked.

Kinley bit down on the small straw that came with her coffee.

"Yeah, he wasn't really taking the hint. You see, I was trying to break up with him but he wanted to "talk it out" and just couldn't accept that I didn't want to talk about it. We hadn't been going out very long. Just a few weeks. And during those weeks we saw each other, like, 3 times maybe? I work nights at a clinic, he works days at a bank, it's just hard to make things work sometimes. But it was fun while it lasted."

"Well, I guess I'm just glad I was there to help," Jason remarked, surprisingly fine with the answer he had been given. Dick was a little worried but was easily distracted by the quick service as their orders were placed in front of them.

As soon as they were left to enjoy their breakfast, Kinley looked at Jason.

"Thanks for not freaking out. I knew I was playing with fire just kissing some stranger who walked in."

After taking a huge bite of chicken and waffles, he exchanged a small smile with her.

"Well I gotta admit I was very confused at first, but then you said "free breakfast" and that's all it took."

"Yeah, Jason's a cheap date," Dick says with a grin as he takes his first bite. Jason gives him a death glare as Kinley laughs into her mug full of hot coffee.

After the laughter died, they both finally get to take a good look at their new booth mate. She had dark red hair, was of average height, and was wearing a pair of blue scrubs under a grey jacket.

"You said you work at a clinic?"

"Yeah, it's that new 24-hour clinic off of Jackson. Lady Sophia Medical Clinic. I'm the night shift Doctor."

"Oh wow. That's impressive."

"Thanks. I usually get kids that eat too much candy or idiots who have "a little too much" but I love what I do. I'm just glad to have a job at this point. Wasn't exactly the best in school, but I got my piece of paper that says I'm good to go."

Jason looked at her fondly with a smile and said, "I'm sure those kids and bums love what you do."

Dick became more curious about Kinley. "You been in Gotham long?"

"I moved here when I was 2. I was actually born in St. Andrews, but I don't remember any of that."

Dick banged the table.  
"Scotland. So that's where the red hair comes from. Should have bet money on that."

Kinley laughs at Dick's gesture.

"Guilty. So yeah, moved back here with my mom. I went to Willows Boarding School up north but was here during breaks."

Jason took everything she said in. "Sounds like you've led a busy life."

"Yeah, you could say that. Where do you guys work." Kinley finally asked.

"We work for Wayne Enterprises. Night security." Dick announced like he had answered a thousand times before. It wasn't technically a lie, but it was closer to the truth than most things.

"Sounds like a good gig. I feel your pain in regards to eating dinner at 8 in the morning."

Jason smiled at her joke. "It pays the bills. But we like it. Fills like we've been doing it our whole lives."

After the plates where cleared and coffee mugs drained, Dick got a text from Bruce, asking for them to come back to the manor.

"Well Kinley, thanks for the breakfast. I think we better get going."

"Yeah, I gotta get back home and into bed. Text me if you wanna grab breakfast again. I'll catch you guys later." She lays down a work card for the clinic she works out and has her personal phone number written on the back. She smiles at them one last time and walks out the door.

"Not gonna lie, I'm kinda jealous Jason. She could have had me." Dick winks at Jason as they watch Kinley leave and walk outside.

"You've got your own redheads that you can call anytime you want." Jason picks up the card on the table.

"You can't have them all, Dick."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me any and all feedback you have! This isn't beta read at all but I wanted to get this up. This is a small part of a large story I'd like to start writing. It would involve more characters from the batman universe as well as more original characters. I'm currently looking for someone to help me with it, bounce ideas off of, editing, things like that. I have most of the story actually planned out, but it's always nice to have someone in the fandom who enjoys the characters to talk to about big projects like this. If you're interested send me a message!


End file.
